Forgiven But Not Forgotten
by WildKain
Summary: Arashi'S dreams plague her life. And then sees Fuma after five years.Rated T for later chapters


**Disclaimer :X/ 1999 characters didn't come from my head. But I love them all the same.**

_**This story takes place a few years after the world not ending. I wanted this one to be as perfect as possible cause this series is my number one favorite. So smile nicely even if some things are not exact. I thank you. Bow**_

Forgiven But Not Forgotten

CH 1

"_Come on Missy. You've been crying for five years now. Time to stop"_

"_I can't. I miss you too much Sorata! You were the first person ever to tell me I was beautiful. The one who made me feel beautiful. I love you Sorata!"_

"_I know you do and that you always will. But Missy you have to move on," he paused "there is someone out there you who needs you. Someone you could help make feel beautiful and loved. Honor our love Missy and live a happy life." he turns from her and starts to fade._

"_No! Sorata come back!"_

Arashi awoke in a cold sweat. Again. Again she dreamed of Sorata. Her greatest love, her only love. "Someone else. You Idiot!" she glances at her ceiling. "There can't be."

After Kamui gave his life to make the barrier that protected the world, the Dragons of Earth separated. Each returning to life they once had. However, the moment she saw her reflection in the mirror she broke out in tears. '_I bet you look great tin that Priestess outfit of yours. You gotta wear it just once for me Missy!_' She thought him a complete idiot. '_You're the one I'm going to sacrifice my life for.' _And he did, so she left and tried to make a different life. She got new clothes, went to school, got a job, and apartment. New everything..

Things were going well for awhile, nothing eventful filled her life. She kept in touch with other Dragons (actually they kept up with her) Then a year ago the dreams started and not long after she saw _**him**_. She had not seen him since that day. The worst day of her life.

He was coming out of a general store, both arms loaded down. Caught like a deer in headlights, she only stared at him. She remembered him being less formed however, in five years the teenage boy grew into a man. He spoke her name, his voice deep and chiseled just like the rest of him. He remembered her and that scared her. She took off in dead run, ran until she was safe behind her own door. Fuma Monou. "Why? Why does he scare me so? I never felt that way before." However things were different then. She was different now.

Fuma walked all way home, the image of the tall dark haired woman never leaving his thoughts. He frightened her, he understood that. Over the years many of the Dragons of Earth had came to speak with him, and he to them. A few would say it wasn't his fault. That he had no control of over his actions. Sometimes their words comforted him, sometimes not. Seiichiro Aoki had been the first to find him, which was a surprise. They didn't speak long, Mr. Aoki giving him a card, saying that if he needed anything to give a call. Then the girl with invisible dog showed up with her friend Kusanagi, a Dragon of Heaven. It was hard to believe that those two ended up being his closest friends. He was glad for their friendship though, they kept him up to date on things. "I'm sorry Arashi. Sorry for so much. Sorry that I can't say this to you face."

The next few weeks were uneventful. Fuma cared for the shrine, went to work, and walked his dog. The normal day to day stuff. Then he saw **her** again, while coming out of the store, across the street. She was sitting another woman in a coffee café. Laughing and smiling, she looked beautiful. However the moment he thought that, she turned and looked straight at him. He wanted to wave to her but with arms full, he nodded instead. Tossing in a small smile. Arashi immediately looked away. Her friend had seen him and looked to be giving Arashi an interrogating. He noticed she just shook her head. Fuma cursed himself a fool. "Of course she doesn't want to talk about you, you killed the man she loved." '_No! That wasn't me. That was the other guy.'_ Perhaps she thought them as one and the same.

Arashi endured her friend/boss grilling about the 'hot piece of meat' who stared at her during lunch. "He seemed to think that you new each other." Arashi said nothing. "Then again, maybe he thought you were too beautiful. He should have came over, he didn't look the shy type." her friend giggled "Tell you what though, next time I see him, I'm gonna jump that hottie."

"Hottie?" The more Arashi thought about it, more she agreed with it. The more it scared her.

**So that's chapter one. Not sure how long this things going to be. I have lots of notes. If you haven't noticed I'm going off events based on the tw series. NOT that messed up version, the movie. I mean really, whoever thought Fuma should die, Needs to be shot. K Though I did love him killing everyone else in the movie. J Mean while working on ch 2.**


End file.
